


Browser History

by Ysabetwordsmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anthea Appreciation, FIAWOL, Fluff, Games, Gen, Humor, Online Friendship, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what "Anthea" was <i>really</i>  doing when John was in the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Browser History

The car door opened. John Watson climbed in, looking over his shoulder, and fumbled the door closed.

She said nothing, her fingers busy.

**Message from THE_Woman:** "I'm in your palace blowing your princes. Sorry, have to lock the pix in my life insurance file, but I'll tell you all about it over tea. Try Willie sometime, he's good."

**Message to THE_Woman:** "Been there, blown that. Rather watch my nail polish dry. Bored now."

**Message from Barack_Obama:** "Check out my [new lightsaber](http://latimesblogs.latimes.com/.a/6a00d8341c630a53ef0120a57736d3970b-600wi)."

**Message to Barack_Obama:** "You're supposed to turn on the flashlight in the handle, n00b."

John Watson shifted nervously in the car beside her. "What's your name, then?" he asked.

**Message from HooperMoll:** "Rec '[Snapes Girls](http://hp.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600096842)' on AFF. I would so bend over for Severus."

**Message to HooperMoll:** "Rec '[If Two's Company, And Three's A Crowd, Then Four Is....?](http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=15152&warning=12)' on Wraithbait. I'd like to shag Rodney through a wall. A sentient voyeuristic Atlantean wall."

**Message from Brit_gov:** "John is speaking to you. Reply to him."

She didn't bother to look at John. "Anthea," she improvised.

**Message from FarmerJim007:** "You seem busy. I'm sending you a Farmhand. By the way, what player level are you on [FarmVille](https://www.facebook.com/FarmVille)?"

**Message to FarmerJim007:** "Had to pick up a package, and he WON'T SHUT UP. I'm at level 1201. Here, have a cherry tree."

Not to be dissuaded, John asked, "Is it your real name?"

**Post to _The Science of Deduction:_** "WRONG."

**Message from Brit_gov:** "John is speaking to you again! Reply to him -- and try to pay attention."

"No," she said to John. Her _real_ names were never spoken, only typed into user ID fields scattered across a hundred services.

**Message from THE_Woman:** "Kink Bingo [communal cards](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/549432.html) are live. I'm taking #1. Race you to blackout?"

**Message to THE_Woman:** "OMG yes! Dibs on card #2. Dare you to slash Mycroft with the Prime Minister for penance/punishment."

John fidgeted.

**Message from Brit_gov:** "Would it be entirely too much trouble for you keep John calm whilst he is sitting right next to you?"

The distress was ignored.

**Message from THE_Woman:** "I'm on that like eyeballs on booty. [Here's your challenge](http://25.media.tumblr.com/73dbae590bd3f0c79d3c3608b2bb0213/tumblr_mfefduDdgP1r93ndpo1_400.jpg), should you choose to accept it."

**Message to THE_Woman:** "Bitch. Bilbo couldn't get laid if you dipped him in chocolate and threw him to the goblins. But you're on. I'll think of something."

**eOffice 4.7: word processor open:** "In a hobbit in the ground, there was a hole."

The car rolled to a stop.

**Message from Brit_gov:** "How long do I have to wait for this meeting to commence?"

**[The Kingdom of Loathing](http://www.kingdomofloathing.com):** Login: BAMFette1 Password: ******

Finally John opened the door and got out.

She didn't look up then either.


End file.
